2.12 Feuer und Wasser
ist die 12. Episode der 2. Staffel und die insgesamt 37. Episode von Lost. Charlie kommt zu der Überzeugung, dass Aaron getauft und "gerettet" werden muss, wodurch er sich an seine Vergangenheit erinnert, in der er versucht hat, seinen Bruder zu retten. Währenddessen zeigen sich erste Anzeichen einer Beziehung zwischen Hurley und Libby. Die Rückblende konzentriert sich auf Charlie und zeigt einen Teil seiner Kindheit, eine Krisenphase von Drive Shaft und Charlies erfolglose Versuche, seinen Bruder Liam zu retten. Inhalt Rückblenden thumb|left|250px|[[Charlie und Karen im Krankenhaus.]] Der junge Charlie läuft morgens aufgeregt eine Treppe in einem Haus herab. Es ist Weihnachten und sein Bruder Liam ist bereits schwer damit beschäftigt, seine Geschenke aufzureissen. Aber während Liam ein Geschenk nach dem anderen öffnet, findet Charlie kein einziges für sich. Seine Mutter kommt zu ihm und bringt ihn zu seinem brandneuen Klavier. Charlie ist aufgeregt, aber bevor er das Geschenk genießen kann, findet er heraus, dass es mit einer Bedingung verbunden ist: Er soll erfolgreich werden und sie alle "retten". Einige Jahre später hat Liams Frau Karen Pace gerade ihre Tochter Megan geboren, die nach Liams und Charlies Mutter benannt wurde. Liam ist jedoch nirgendwo zu sehen, dafür ist Charlie bei Karen. Er sagt ihr, dass ihr Mann sich verspätet, weil er auf dem Weg zum Flughafen eine Reifenpanne hatte. Als sie fragt, ob es Liam gut geht, antwortet Charlie: "Es geht ihm gut. Er ist Vater." Charlie kehrt in sein Apartment zurück und hört, dass das Lied "He's Evil" der Band The Kinks läuft. Er findet Liam, der auf der Couch liegt und sich gerade einen Schuss gesetzt hat. Charlie treibt ihn dazu an, sich so schnell wie möglich zum Krankenhaus zu begeben um seine Frau und seine Tochter zu sehen, aber Liam ist immer noch in seiner eigenen Welt und sagt Charlie, dass er ihm "was übriggelassen hat". thumb|left|250px|Die Dreharbeiten für [[Butties Diapers|den Werbespot.]] Drive Shaft filmt einen Werbespot für Butties Diapers. Sie tanzen zu dem Lied "You All Every Butties", eine abgewandelte Fassung ihres Hits "You All Everybody". Dabei sind sie als Babies verkleidet und befinden sich in einem übergroßen Laufgitter. Liam ist jedoch nicht sehr konzentriert und rutscht durch die Gitterstäbe, woraufhin der Regisseur den Vertrag nach diesem 53. Drehversuch für nichtig erklärt und Charlie empfiehlt, Liam aus der Band zu werfen. Liam besucht Charlie, nachdem dieser von Karen herausgeworfen wurde, weil ihm Megan einmal heruntergefallen ist. Charlie versucht, ihn wachzurütteln und spielt ihm ein neues Lied vor, dass er geschrieben hat: "Together Now". Doch nach diesem gemeinsamen Moment des Friedens fragt Liam nur, ob Charlie noch Drogen da hat. Charlie kommt nach Hause und findet heraus, dass Liam das Klavier verkauft hat, um mit dem Geld ein neues Leben in Australien für sich und seine Familie aufzubauen. Er lässt Charlie alleine in London zurück. Geschehnisse auf der Insel thumb|right|250px|[[Charlies Alptraum.]] Charlie hat einen Traum von dem Weihnachten, an dem ihm das Klavier geschenkt wurde. Doch nachdem seine Mutter ihm gesagt hat, dass er sie retten wird, erscheint plötzlich ein Metzger, der Babypuppen den Kopf abschlägt. Es handelt sich dabei um den Vater von Charlie und Liam. Er meint, dass Charlie niemanden retten wird, erst recht nicht mit Musik. Charlie soll sich einen richtigen Beruf suchen. Als Charlie anfängt, auf dem Klavier zu spielen, befindet er sich plötzlich am Strand der Insel und das Wasser umspült das Klavier seine Füße. Er hört Aarons Geschrei aus dem Inneren des Klaviers, aber er ist nicht in der Lage, es zu öffnen. Es fällt um und wird zusammen mit Aaron von den Wellen ins Meer gezogen. Charlie wacht auf und sieht nach, ob es Claire und Aaron gut geht. Er findet sie bei Locke. Als Charlie später mit ihr reden will, sagt sie ihm, dass sie für einige Zeit etwas Abstand braucht. Er geht wieder und sagt Aaron, dass er auf Claire aufpassen soll. thumb|left|250px|[[Claire und Charlies Mutter in der Vision.]] Hurley begibt sich zu Sawyer und Kate und fragt Sawyer nach den Überlebenden des Heckteils und nach Libby. Sawyer zieht ihn ein wenig auf und fragt ihn, ob er sich in sie verliebt hat, was Hurley verneint. Verlegen geht er wieder davon. Sawyer und Kate beobachten daraufhin, wie Jack und Ana-Lucia aus dem Dschungel kommen und sich unterhalten. Sawyer erwähnt, dass es das dritte Mal ist, dass er sie zusammen sieht. Weder Kate noch Sawyer fühlen sich bei dem Anblick wohl. Charlie spielt am Strand auf seiner Gitarre und hört plötzlich Babygeschrei aus der Entfernung. Er folgt den Geräuschen und findet Aarons Wiege im Wasser. Er schwimmt zu ihr um Aaron zurück zum Strand zu bringen, doch als er dort ankommt, sind dort plötzlich Claire und Charlies Mutter. Sie tragen Roben und knien in einer Pose, die biblischen Gemälden ähnelt. Sie sagen ununterbrochen, dass das Baby in Gefahr ist und dass Charlie es retten muss. Dann sieht er einen Vogel, der von Flugzeuggeräuschen begleitet wird und auf das Meer hinausfliegt. Hurley tritt aus dem Dschungel, ebenfalls in Roben gekleidet. Charlie wacht auf und merkt, dass es nur ein Traum war und dass er im Meer steht und Aaron in den Armen hält. Er versucht allen zu erklären, dass er nur versucht hat, das Kind zu retten, aber Claire gibt ihm nur eine Ohrfeige. thumb|right|200px|[[Charlie fragt Eko um Rat.]] Sawyer liefert Hurley eine kleine Vorlage und veranlasst, dass er Libby beim Wäsche waschen hilft. Hurley sieht sie dabei die ganze Zeit an und überlegt, woher er sie kennt. Sie lenkt ihn jedoch ab, indem sie in seiner Gegenwart ihr Oberteil wechselt. Dabei erzählt sie ihm, dass er ihr auf den Fuß getreten ist, als er das Flugzeug betreten hat. Danach flirten die beiden noch ein wenig miteinander. Charlie versucht, Locke als Verbündeten zu gewinnen, aber er bemerkt, dass Locke ihn verdächtigt, wieder Heroin zu konsumieren. Charlie verteidigt sich und erzählt Locke, dass Eko das Flugzeug verbrannt hat und dass keine Marienstatuen mehr übrig sind. Locke sagt, dass es schwer ist, verlorenes Vertrauen zurückzugewinnen und dass Claire Zeit braucht. Nach diesem erfolglosen Versuch begibt Charlie sich zu Eko, der gerade aus unbekannten Motiven Bäume markiert. Sie unterhalten sich über Charlies Träume und Eko schlägt vor, dass die Träume bedeuten könnten, dass Charlie das Kind beschützen muss. Charlie geht zu Claire und will ihr den Vorschlag überbringen, Aaren taufen zu lassen, aber Kate hält ihn davon ab. Locke sitzt in der Nähe und beobachtet Charlie, wie er es auch schon am ersten Tag auf der Insel getan hat. thumb|left|250px|Das Ablenkungsmanöver. Charlie begibt sich zu seinem Heroinversteck im Dschungel und wird von Locke überrascht. Charlie behauptet, dass er hergekommen ist, um alle endlich loszuwerden. Aber Locke glaubt ihm nicht, nimmt alle Statuen an sich und geht davon. Claire unterhält sich mit Locke über einen sichereren Platz für Aaron. Er schlägt ihr vor, seine Unterkunft in ihrer Nähe einzurichten, womit sie einverstanden ist. Sie spricht mit ihm über Taufe und fragt, was er darüber weiß. Locke erläutert ihr seine Ansicht von einer "spirituellen Versicherung", die dafür sorgt, dass getaufte Kinder in den Himmel kommen. Er bestätigt ihr, dass Aaron nicht in Gefahr ist. Charlie legt in der Nähe des Lagers ein Feuer um Claire und die anderen Überlebenden abzulenken. Während Sayid die Löscharbeiten leitet greift Charlie sich Aaron und rennt zum Meer um ihn zu taufen. thumb|right|250px|[[Claire und Aaron lassen sich von Eko taufen.]] thumb|left|250px|[[Charlie will Aaron selbst taufen.]] Locke und einige weitere Überlebende laufen herbei, als sie Claires Schreie hören. Locke versucht Charlie zu überzeugen, Aaron wieder zurückzugeben, aber Charlie weigert sich und sagt: "Für wen hältst du dich eigentlich, John?! Denkst du, dass du für Aaron verantwortlich bist?! Wo warst du bei seiner Geburt?! Wo warst du, als er entführt worden ist?! Du bist nicht sein Vater! Und auch nicht seine Familie!" Locke weist ihn darauf hin, dass Charlie ebenfalls nicht Aarons Vater ist. Charlie kommt zur Einsicht und gibt das Baby Locke, der es an Claire weiterreicht. Als Charlie sich bei ihr entschuldigen will, greift Locke ihn an und schlägt ihm dreimal ins Gesicht, sodass er ins Wasser fällt. Während Jack am nächsten Tag Charlies Wunden versorgt, erklärt Eko sich damit einverstanden, Claire und Aaron zu taufen, damit sie von nun an gemeinsam beschützt sind. Locke verstaut die fünf Marienstatuen in der Waffenkammer der Schwan-Station. Wissenswertes Allgemeines * Bei einer katholischen Taufe muß ein Großelternteil bei der Zeremonie anwesend sein. Nur unter extremen Umständen, wie zum Beispiel dem unmittelbar bevorstehenden Tod kann diese Voraussetzung vernachlässigt werden. Claire und Aaron werden ohne anwesende Großeltern getauft. Der einzige bekannte katholische Charakter, der in Frage kommen könnte, wäre Charlie. * Ekos Beschreibung der Taufe von Jesus ist teilweise nicht korrekt. Die katholische Kirche lehrt, dass Jesus ohne Sünde geboren wurde. Obwohl er die Geschichte aus der Perspektive von Johannes dem Täufer erzählt, stimmt sie nicht mit den Ansichten des Katholizismus überein. Diese Fehler könnten möglicherweise von den Produzenten beabsichtigt sein, da Eko kein formeller Priester ist und daher einige Wissenslücken hat. * Während Libby und Hurley in der Schwan-Station die Wäsche waschen, wundern sie sich, ob die Waschmaschine und der Trockner neuer sind als die anderen Sachen in der Station. Produktion * Die ursprüngliche Idee für den Butties-Werbespot war es, dass die Mitglieder von Drive Shaft in Windeln auf dem berühmten Abbey Road Fußgängerüberweg erscheinen, aber die Behörden haben den Produzenten dafür keine Erlaubnis erteilt. * Michael kommt in dieser Episode nicht vor. * Im Audiokommentar auf den DVDs erfährt man, dass man in der Breitbildversion dieser Episode ein Easter Egg sehen kann. Bei Charlies Vision von seiner Mutter und Claire am Strand sieht man die Beechcraft im linken Hintergrund über den Bäumen abstürzen. Dabei erklingt der Soundeffekt aus , als das Flugzeug mit Boone von der Klippe stürzt. * Es gibt zwei entfernte Szenen dieser Episoden: ** Während Hurley und Libby sich im Waschraum unterhalten, fragt er sie, was sie vor dem Absturz gemacht hat und sie antwortet, dass sie Psychologin war, die sich auf Ehe-Probleme und Kinder spezialisiert hat. Sie stellt ihm die gleiche Frage und er erzählt ihr von seinem Lotteriegewinn. Er freut sich, weil sie ihm glaubt und schlägt einen Strandspaziergang vor, was ihr erstes Date werden wird. ** Ana-Lucia und Eko unterhalten sich über die Anderen. Ana-Lucia erzählt ihm von Jacks Plan, in den Dschungel zu ziehen um sie zu suchen, aber Eko gefällt die Idee nicht. Er meint, dass sie am Strand sicherer sind. Dann fragt sie ihn, was mit dem Eko passiert ist, der in der Nacht nach dem Absturz zwei Andere umgebracht hat, woraufhin Eko erwiedert, dass er neben ihr sitzt und sich an einen Baum lehnt. Wiederkehrende Themen * Hurley glaubt, Libby aus seiner Vergangenheit zu kennen, weiß aber nicht, woher genau. * Charlie legt ein Feuer, um die Überlebenden abzulenken, damit er Aaron mitnehmen kann. * In der ersten Vision trägt Charlie die Fingerbände, auf denen "F-A-T-E" steht * Bei dem Dreh des Werbespots ist ein großer Plüsch-Eisbär zu sehen. * In seiner zweiten Vision sieht Charlie einen Vogel. * Charlie trägt ein Shirt, auf dem zwei Füchste abgebildet sind. * Charlies Vater hält nichts von den musikalischen Ambitionen seiner Söhne und hat auch keine großen Erwartungen in Charlie selbst. * Liam verpasst die Geburt seiner Tochter, weil er Drogen konsumiert. Später wird er von seiner Frau herausgeworfen, nachdem er das Kind einmal fallengelassen hat. * Charlie versucht die ganze Zeit, ein Vater für Aaron zu sein, bleibt jedoch erfolglos. * In einem von Charlies Liedern kommt die Zeile "I'm crying in the rain" vor. * Charlie will seinen Rückfall wieder ausgleichen, indem er versucht, das Baby zu retten. * Eko sagt: "Als Jesus von Johannes dem Täufer getauft wurde, soll sich der Himmel aufgetan haben und eine Taube kam herab geflogen. Das hat Johannes etwas gesagt - dass er alle Sünden von diesem Mann gewaschen hat.. dass er ihn befreit hatte. Das mit dem Himmel kam erst danach." * Claire ist einverstanden damit, dass Eko sie und Aaron tauft. Handlungsanalyse * Charlie hat Angst, dass Locke seinen Platz als Vaterfigur für Aaron einnehmen will. Kulturelle Referenzen * Christentum: ** "Taufe Christi": Das Gemälde im Haus der Paces ist die Taufe Christi von . Es zeigt, wie Jesus von Johannes dem Täufer getauft wird. Charlies zweite Vision von Claire und seiner Mutter am Strand basiert ebenfalls auf diesem Bild. Sie verkörpern die Engel, die auch auf dem Bild zu sehen sind. Auch der Vogel kommt auf dem Bild vor. Man sieht eine Taube, die von Gottes Händen freigelassen wird. ** "Die Bibel": Eko erzählt Claire, wie Jesus von Johannes dem Täufer getauft wurde. * " ": Sawyer nennt Hurley , nach einem Charakter dieser Filmreihe. * : In einer von Charlies Visionen ist im Hintergrund das berühmte Kohlekraftwerk zu sehen, welches auf dem Cover des Pink Floyd Albums " " (1977) abgebildet wurde. * "Yesterday and Today": Die Szene, in der Charlies Vater als Metzger Puppen den Kopf abschlägt ist ein Bezug zu dem Album "Yesterday and Today" von . Auf dem ursprünglichen Cover des Albums waren die Bandmitglieder zwischen rohem Fleisch und enthaupteten Puppen zu sehen. * "He's Evil": Als Charlie in sein Apartment kommt, läuft dieses Lied der Band . * "Papa Loves Mambo": Dieses Lied von läuft auf dem Plattenspieler, während Hurley und Libby in der Schwan-Station die Wäsche waschen. * " ": Sawyer nennt Hurley "Hoss". Eric "Hoss" Cartwright war der sehr große, warmherzige und liebenswerte mittlere Sohn von Ben Cartwright aus der TV-Westernserie, die von 1959 bis 1973 ausgestrahlt wurde. ** In der Episode wird Jack von Sawyer "Hoss" genannt. ** In der Episode wird Michael von Sawyer "Hoss" genannt. * " ": Liam bekommt eine Voltron-Spielfigur zu Weihnachten. * " ": Ein Kapitel dieses Buchs von heißt ebenfalls "Fire and Water". * "Feuer und Wasser" ist ebenfalls der Titel eines Liedes der Band Rammstein. Literarische Methoden Vorahnungen * Hurley spricht Libby darauf an, dass er meint, sie aus der Vergangenheit zu kennen. In einer späteren Episode wird gezeigt, dass Libby ebenfalls eine Patientin der Psychiatrischen Anstalt Santa Rosa war. Querverweise * Als Charlie versucht, mit Claire zu reden und von Kate davon abgehalten wird, wird er dabei von Locke beobachtet. Dabei wird dieselbe Kameraführung verwendet wie am Ende von . Dabei wurde auch gezeigt, wie Locke Charlie beobachtet. * Als Charlie von Locke bei seinem Heroinversteck konfrontiert wird, sagt er ihm, dass er es vernichten will. Locke hat Charlie zuvor schon einmal dabei geholfen, von den Drogen loszukommen und Charlie hat die Drogen am Ende als Beweis im Feuer vernichtet. Zitate Libby: Sieh dir das an. Das hab ich in einem der Koffer gefunden. Meinst du, ich kann sowas tragen? Hurley sieht sie schweigend an. Libby: Ich verrate dir was, äh, wenn dir eine Frau so eine Frage stellt, will sie hören, dass sie toll darin aussieht. Offene Fragen * Was ist die Bedeutung des Vogels in Charlies Traum? * Warum markiert Eko Bäume? * Was baut Sayid im Dschungel? * Besteht noch eine andere Gefahr für Aaron? * Woher kennt Hurley Libby? Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 2 da:Fire + Water en:Fire + Water es:Fire + Water fr:2x12 it:Fuoco e acqua nl:Fire ± Water pl:Fire + Water pt:Fire + Water ru:Огонь + вода